


Bell, Book and Candle

by Skull_Bearer



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cannibalism, Church Sex, Cultist Drake, Demon AU, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Incubus venom, M/M, Rituals, Venom's tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: The bodies are piling up in the wake of Carlton Drake, and intrepid reporter Eddie Brock is determined to get to the bottom of this. He was ready for serial killers, mutant experiments, even aliens, but he could never have imagined what he'd find in a small New York church.





	Bell, Book and Candle

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by someonesneaky:
> 
> Symbrock prompt, if you please: Eddie is close to uncovering a demon-worshipping cult led by Drake. Of course, Drake can't have the public knowing about the whole evil thing and all the human sacrifices, so Eddie is kidnapped for the next ritual victim. Unfortunately for Eddie, the ritual works; unfortunately for the cultists, Venom the demon likes Eddie more than them.
> 
> Thank you for a great prompt! Have a full fic!

Eddie realized a little too late that he was probably going to die. Admittedly it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise; in his school yearbook he’d been written up as ‘most likely to die first.’ He has no idea if someone else in his class beat him to it first, and he'll probably never find out. No one’s going to know. He hadn’t told anyone he was going to New York.

“Why the fuck as you doing this?” He yells at Drake’s back as he’s frog-marched through the church. “You’re a Hindu!”

“A Muslim, actually.” Drake waves at the altar. “But I don’t let little details like that get in the way. Anyway, it’s easier to find an abandoned church than an abandoned mosque.”

“But-“ Eddie sags in the iron-grip of the cultists. “Demons-“

“Are a noticeable unifying factor in almost every religion in the world.” Drake checks over the pentagram, “Islam, Christianity, Hinduism, Taoism, Animism- all have demons of some kind. It made me wonder how much of that is coincidence.”

“You’re crazy.” Eddie breathes, then gasps when his feet are kicked out from under him. The cultists drag him to the altar and pin him down. “Shit-“ Eddie struggles to breathe against the hands on his chest.

“Well, if I am crazy, then you followed me from San Francisco for no reason, and don’t have anything to be worried about.” Drake lights a candle and lifts it, the flame playing over his face, giving it a cruel cast. “Want to bet on it?”

The candle is set by Eddie’s right hand, then his wrist’s tied down. Another candle for his left and that is tied up too. Two more at each of his feet, more rope and he can’t move at all. Eddie squirms against the restraints, trying to get some kind of purchase, any give he could use-

But nothing. He’s spread-eagled on the altar, pulled so taut his muscles are already starting to ache. The cultists move silently around him, setting out more candles around the pentagram. For a moment, Eddie thinks he sees Doctor Skirth, peering at him pityingly from the shadows of her hood, but she doesn’t say anything; the only sound is the crackle of the flames, and the whisper of their robes sweeping across the tiles.

Eddie takes a deep breath. They want quiet? Fuck them. “Let me go!” He roars as loud as he can. Drake stops, looking down at him in disgust. “You can’t do this! You’re fucking-“

And any more is lost because Drake steps up and punches him in the stomach with shocking strength. The rest of the air leaves Eddie’s lungs in a yelp. He tries to double over, but only spasms helplessly on the altar, his arms wrenched painfully.

“Shut up; or you get another one.” Drake says pleasantly, as though they were back in the interview. “I doubt any demon’s going to want you, but we should at least offer you up intact, shouldn’t we?”

“What-“ Eddie wheezes, then gives up, dropping back and fighting to catch his breath.

“A demon.” Drake smirks, “Do keep up, Eddie. We will call it up, and secure it inside you. If your body accepts it, we will have power unimaginable and you- well, that will be the end of you. I hope your soul tastes good.” Eddie chokes. “Or your body can’t take it and- well, you saw the results of _that_.”

God, the bodies. Ripped to pieces and dumped in barrels of acid. He’d thought Drake was a serial killer, was even making monsters for the military or even dealing with aliens but-

Not this.

Drake paces around the pentagram, measuring it step by careful step. The cultists back away, a circle of hooded robes surrounding them. Eddie catches a glimpse of blonde hair and meets Skirth’s eyes desperately- _do something!_

But she just looks away, huddling in her robes and pulling her hood down. He’s alone. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

“Scared, Eddie?” Drake smiles. “Are you starting to believe, now?”

“Fuck you.” Eddie hisses, and gets another punch to the diaphragm. The world blinks out in darkness and flaring stars, and for a moment he can’t hear anything but the rush of his own blood; his desperate, ragged breathing.

Everything comes back hazy and uncertain, the blotches of colour from the candles, the shadows of the robes- and Drake, shining over him, eyes wild and face damp with sweat as he chants. The cultists echo the words in a low rumble Eddie feels in his aching chest. Just one line, in Latin Eddie doesn’t understand, repeated over and over until Eddie’s head spins with it, pounding against his brain like a hammer. He tries to pull against the ropes, tries to scream- but he can’t move, can barely get enough air to breathe.

“ _Venimen_.” Drake whispers. “ _Venenum, Weneznom_.” And draws something from the collar of his robes- a black stone, cut with two white slashes across it, like eyes. He puts it on Eddie’s chest. “ _Venimen_ , _Venenum, Weneznom_.” Louder.

“ _Venimen_ , _Venenum, Weneznom_.” A murmuring echo from the cultists.

“ _Venimen_ , _Venenum, Weneznom._ ” Drake lifts a candle, the wax spills out over his hands, dripping down to Eddie’s chest. He winces at the burn, but Drake doesn’t seem to notice. “ _Venimen_ , _Venenum, Weneznom!_ ” And blows out the candle.

All the flames go out, and the church is suddenly pitch black. Eddie blinks, and blinks again, it makes no difference. He might as well be blind.

Two huge, white eyes appear in front of him. Pearly, curved like crescent moons. Eddie freezes, cannot breathe, and the eyes are joined by a slow smile of needle sharp teeth, stretching wider and wider until Eddie makes a weak whimper, deep in his throat.

 ** _Pretty_**. The word echoes in Eddie’s head. He flinches, squirms helplessly under the thing’s gaze. **_Did you summon me, morsel?_**

“No.” The word comes out in a throttled squeak.

A claw touches the side of his neck, traces lightly down his throat. The great eyes swoop closer, the mouth opens and a long, writhing tongue flicks out, running over his cheek. **_You taste delicious_** , the demon hisses, **_I am pleased, it isn’t often I’m given something this tempting. Are you sure you didn’t summon me?_**

“That was Drake.” Eddie whispers. “I’m the one he wants you to eat." it occurs to him, a little too late, that he shouldn’t point this out to a creature that’s already decided he’s tasty.

 ** _Drake_**. The demon’s smile fades, **_The small human who keeps trying to shove me into different bodies?_**

“Yeah, that's the guy.”

 ** _And you’re the one he wants to put me in next?_** The claws run over his chest and Eddie realizes with a shock that he’s naked. His bare back is resting on the chill stone, his feet are already getting cold. **_What a waste._**

“Sorry," and feels stupid.

 ** _Oh, not you!_** It sounds frustrated, claws tapping irritably on Eddie’s abdomen; **_You are perfect, so sweet and tender. I would love to devour you._**

“That’s what he wants-“

 ** _Not like that._** The demon snaps its teeth in annoyance, and those claws run over Eddie’s hips, teasing at the crease of his thighs.

 _Oh_.

“You’re a- um.”

 ** _Incubus_**. The demon grins. **_Weneznom. Lust, desire_**.

The claws stroke over his inner thighs, a soft brush over his cock. Eddie shudders, tries to arch into the touch. That feels _way_ too good. “You don’t want to kill me?”

 ** _No. But unless your body accepts me, you will die anyway. Drake is trying to call up- something else,_** He sounds embarrassed.

Great. Just his fucking luck. All those people died, he’s going to die, because Drake can’t even call up the right demon. Another stoke over his cock, the lightest brush of a claw tip, tickling and threatening and dragging a whine from his raw chest. Another, another, claws tracing teasingly around the head until Eddie is trying to thrust into the touch, fighting against the unyielding ropes.

 ** _Beautiful_**. The demon purrs. Those gleaming eyes pull back, the tongue trailing down over his chest, flicking against each nipple until Eddie is shuddering, trying to move and unable to so much as wriggle into or away from the maddening touch. **_Delicious_**. His tongue rasps over one nipple, then the other. One set of claws continue to trace over his cock, the other reaching down to scratch- so very lightly, against his balls.

“Oh fuck.” Eddie whispers. He’s so hard it _hurts_ ; the tip of a claw dips into the slit, smearing the precome over the head.

 ** _Yes_**. The tongue explores over his chest, then down over the soft skin of his belly. **_So warm, so perfect. Are you mine, pet?_**

“What?” Eddie chokes; the tongue laps at a delicate patch of skin just below his navel.

**_Say you’re mine. Give yourself to me._ **

“I’m- kinda yours already.” Eddie moans as his balls are squeezed, just the right side of pain. “I don’t have much choice-“

**_Your body, yes. Give me your soul, and this will be forever. When they put me inside you, you will be destroyed. Promise yourself to me and I’ll cherish and treasure your soul forever._ **

Well, it’s the best offer Eddie’s got right now. “If I say yes,” he pants, “Will you eat Drake?”

 ** _Gladly_**. And _oh oh god oh god yes yes yes_ that _tongue_. The perfect rough texture of it, curling and flexing and squeezing and coaxing him closer and closer to the edge. **_Anyone who would destroy you deserves to die_**.

“Oh, oh _fuck_.” Eddie whispers, hips jerking in tiny, helpless thrusts into the demon’s mouth. He’s so close _please_ -

 ** _Come for me_**. The demon purrs, and Eddie does just that. The world flares to fireworks and lightning, his orgasm crashing through him like a storm and he’s coming again and again, hot and desperate and thick all over the demon’s jaws and his own belly.

 ** _Beautiful_**. The demon murmurs. He licks his teeth clean, and nuzzles his way back up Eddie’s body to press under his throat. God, Eddie wants to hold him, get his hands free and enjoy the afterglow. **_Will you be mine, beautiful one?_**

“Yeah.” Eddie breathes. “Let’s do it.”

Then, just like that, the world snaps into focus. The light burns Eddie’s eyes- all the candles are back, and Drake is still standing over him, still holding the extinguished candle. The faint lines of smoke are just rising from the dead wick. To them, it must have been- less than a second.

But not for him. Drake looks down and blinks at Eddie- naked and covered in his own come. Eddie flexes his hands, testing the ropes. _Demon?_ He calls in his head.

 ** _Here_** , the demon murmurs and Eddie can- feel him, inside. Feels him stretch through Eddie’s muscles, course through Eddie’s veins, tests tendons and bones and curls a tendril around his brain. **_You feel good_**. He sounds amazed.

_Am I going to die?_

**_No. I don’t think so. Oh Eddie, you’re perfect._ **

Drake is staring at him- at them. “It worked.” He breathes, and then turns to the cultists. “It worked!”

“Yeah, well done.” Eddie tests the ropes again, but this time, the demon winds through his muscles. The rope strains, strands start to pop free. “Can we go home now?”

Drake takes a step back, stunned and- oh, Eddie’s going to enjoy remembering this moment. The great Carlton Drake; completely bewildered. “Brock?” Then he pulls himself together. “Great one, we offer this humble vessel for your consumption-“

 ** _Hungry_**. The demon rumbles through Eddie’s throat, and pulls first one arm free, then the other. Swings their legs off the altar, leaving the ropes snapped and hanging useless. **_Hrrrmm._** He looks over the assembled and now very worried cultists, Drake is slowly going white. **_Where do we start?_**

“The ones in the hoods are idiots, but Drake was threatening them.” Eddie puts in. “Drake looks tasty thought.”

 ** _I agree._** The demon wraps around him, swarming over his shoulders, his hands, his head, his teeth. They grin with the demon’s fangs. **_Dinner time_**.

Drake screams, stumbles back and trips over his own robes. The cultists turn and run for the door. Drake struggles up on his elbows, tries to crawl away- but it’s too late. Their teeth snap shut around his throat and Eddie tastes the metallic surge of blood exploding into their mouth. The demon drinks it down ravenously, and crunches through the ribcage. **_Lovely_ , **as the heart and pancreas burst between their teeth.

Eddie pulls back at bit at that point, leaving the demon to enjoy the entrails and legs. Finally, the last foot vanishes down their ravenous jaws, and the demon pulls back inside him, purring in contentment.

Eddie wipes his mouth, but the flavor isn’t so awful. Wow, something about Drake that _didn’t_ leave a bad taste in his mouth. Heh. He should probably be more freaked out by this.

 ** _Should you?_** The demon nudges him curiously. **_We were hungry._**

“Eating people isn’t generally a good idea.” Eddie checks the church, but- everyone else is long gone. “We should probably go, they’ll call the police.”

 ** _We can eat them too_** , the demon offers.

“Yeah, no. I heard at least _some_ of them are decent people. I choose if someone deserves to be eaten.”

 ** _Fine_**. The demon grumbles, and then perks up. **_Can we have sex?_**

Eddie swallows, his spent cock twitches. Oh yeah, clothes. Or lack of them. “At home, or at least the hotel.” He manages. “Can you see anything I can wear?”

 ** _This is not acceptable?_** The demon sends a fond ripple over his skin. **_You are beautiful_**.

Eddie feels his cheeks heat. “Thanks babe. But yeah, not acceptable. People are going to notice.”

 ** _Fine_** , there’s another soft ripple, and Eddie- is dressed. In black pants, black shirt, black boots. Black gloves on his hands. “Oh- wow. Thank you, that’s perfect.”

 ** _So are you_**. The demon squeezes his hand through the glove, runs invisible claws down the small of his back through the shirt. **_Exquisite_**.

Eddie checks outside, but no one seems to be hanging around. He ducks out of the church, and down an alley, running as the first sirens cut through the drizzling night.

Finally, they slow down, slipping into an overcrowded street and keeping their head down. **_Safe?_**

“Yeah.” Eddie whispers, “I doubt they’re going to tell the cops the truth, and you ate all of Drake, right?”

 ** _Every last drop of blood_**.

“Then we’re clear.” Eddie looks down at his gloved hands, flexes his fingers as thought to hold hands. “And- thanks. I’d probably be dead, without you.”

There’s a pause, then he gets a squeeze back. **_I am glad to be here_** , the demon says finally. **_I was- weak, where I came from. Just an incubus, no power or strength. A loser_**.

“Well, I think you’re awesome.” Eddie smiles, “What was your name again?”

**_Weneznom._ **

“We- wene-“

 ** _In your tongue, it means Venom_**.

“Venom?”

**_Yes. I like it._ **

“I like it too.” Eddie smiles. “Welcome to Earth, Venom.”


End file.
